Corrupted
by tsuhiyo
Summary: REPOSTED!I made some editing, that's why.Both Guys pined over the pink haired nin not knowing that their ‘little’ fight over her would lead them to another fantasy that includes both of them…ONLY both of them…SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own NARUTO.

A/N: This is reposted since I made some editing…

(My previous Author's note…) --> AN: I WANT TO VERBAL ASSAULT MY SISTER RIGHT NOW! Oops, sorry! This is yaoi so be warned. Umm…for those **hetero pairing **fans, sorry, though I doubt you'd open this fic's page if you're not a yaoi reader. One-shot.

**Summary:** Both Guys pined over the pink haired nin not knowing that their 'little' fight over her would lead them to another fantasy that includes both of them…ONLY both of them…

**Corrupted **

_The picture of a smiling pink haired girl suddenly appeared on the blank space in Sasuke's mind. With that wide smile on her face as she waved her arms together with her swaying soft and gentle fingers on the air calling his name with her dress fluttering in the spring's breeze, fluttering her eyes like there was no tomorrow._

_Sasuke!_

A gasp escaped from his slightly parted lips as the dream made its way back to his innocent mind (Or maybe not?) rather too vividly. He gulped and brought his hand up to wipe the sweat that had just formed on his forehead as he just awoke from his rather uneasy sleep. HE made a move to stand up which made the hammock jerk in reply whilst he tried to blink the irritation from his eyes made by the sudden gush of sunlight.

"Damn her."

He rubbed his eyes with his fisted hands as he tried to erase all the trace of sleep that dared to invade his senses once more. He stretched and flexed himself a bit making sure that his reflexes would still be intact as he was about to face the tasks that'll be given to them this day once again. Scowling in no one in particular after a couple more minutes, he muttered under his breath,

"I just hate her. Even daring to corrupt my dreams. Hate her…"

Standing away from the comforts of the hammock he previously occupied, he started to walk towards the cottage the team had rented for yet another training trip their sensei had planned for them.

He actually meant to stay outside to feel the cool breezes of pure nature and away from the sophisticated part of the town but the necessity brought him there. Besides, it would be like hitting two birds with a single stone since he will be able to get away from his annoying teammates for a while. For him, it was practical and that's all the reason he needs.

Kakashi would soon teach them another technique which should've kept him busy and tensioned with the idea of getting stronger and finally defeating his flaw forsaken brother, as it seems, but no. He was acting indifferent as if nothing was there for him, waiting.

Even the team was slowly coping up with him and was starting to get curious and suspicious.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" called the corporeal Haruno Sakura as her arms waved almost endlessly on the air as she came closer.

_/Oh, no she's here! Why can't I get used to the fact that she's our team mate/_

She jogged closer to the raven haired boy until he was finally at reach.Sakura ran and encircled her arms on Sasuke's form as she pulled him into a forceful embrace.

_/Maybe because of this./_

He sighed as a reckless Naruto reached his vision and, as he sees it, was trying to escape Kakashi's strong grip on the back of his shirt, obviously annoyed of the lack of attention from the pink haired girl.

"Get off me, Sakura." He commanded to the girl coolly, not allowing any form of his irritation (-and uneasiness!) to show in his voice.

"Hai!" shouted the overly enthusiastic girl as she detangled herself from him which somehow managed to calm the wild Naruto down.

Everyone then brought back their attention to their teacher, Kakashi who started…with rubbing his nape in a child like manner with a distinguishable faint guilty smile that the mask failed to hide.

"What is it, Sir?" Sasuke said in askance though his voice was demanding for an answer.

The other in question tried looking on random directions and tried to dodge their gazes as he answered, "Umm…care for a vacation?"

_/I was expecting this but then I still feel disappointed and annoyed. To say the least I was still a bit hopeful. And I hate hoping/_

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto in utter disbelief. "What's happening here!"

"Now, now Naruto, you don't have to shout that loud." Kakashi said as _innocently _as he could.

"How can you actually say that to him when he has all the reason and rights to shout all he wants to you now!" the only girl present exclaimed in a fit of anger. "Why!"

"Simple."

Sasuke muttered as all the three turned their eyes at him, hungry for answers (except for Kakashi).

"He wanted to bring us to vacation and the only thing that would make me come is to say that this would be a training, since it is a requirement for the students to follow. And he wanted all of us to come which includes me that then resulted to this taking place." He said in a monotonous tone.

"Sasuke!"

"What now Naruto?" He asked grumpily.

"Damn! Why did you come all the way here if you already knew that this was going to happen! So that's the whole thing with you getting desperately bored when you're supposedly be jumping in joy that you could finally make your skills better and have a chance to beat me!"

"I _would_ never jump from joy in such simple things neither would I attempt to beat someone I've already defeated. Besides, it's not _that_ bad to do some charity once in a while." He said in a-matter-of-factly tone. Unexpectedly, he added,

" There'll only be a 'chance' for me to do what you claim me to …if…" he stopped himself right there but his glance lingered on the unknowing face of the pink haired teen.

He, at once, looked away hiding a faint blush that has found its way on his pallid complexion. Unfortunately, Naruto saw it and immediately found the source of it in the presence of the 'girl of his dreams'''. Crossing his arms over his chest, he grumbled something under his breath and walked towards the ever so stioc boy and got a hold of his wrist.

_/I can't let him like Sakura especially when she already feels infatuated with him. I'll have no an almost zero percent chance then! Better stop that baka right now or everything would turn upside down for me! _

"Oi, baka. Let go of me this instance!" Sasuke demanded.

"Just follow me. And I'm not a baka." the blonde boy's voice was dead serious and Sasuke just 'had' to follow. Even though that would really make him out of character, he didn't want to risk the danger from the other boy and followed.

After walking quite a distance and out of earshot, Naruto let go of Sasuke and turned to finally face him and discuss the 'disturbing' matter with the concerned. Looking straight in the other's dark eyes, he organized all his thoughts before finally speaking. To his rival "Sasu-", only to be cut of by a grunt.

"Hn. Dobe, I don't have time for this."

"What the! You had time to daze off into space but you have no time for this? That is really 'stupid'!" reasoned Naruto to the ever arrogant Uchiha.

"Then say it."

"Damn it, Sasuke! Can you not be sarcastic and not smirk even once when you're talking to me!" he whined as Sasuke smirked ignoring the other's comment just a while ago.

"As if by not smirking, you would put any sense to the things you say."

"Enough of this! You're the one that's speaking nonsense right now and you better stop!"

"Hn. If you would, then I would too, dobe."

"I AM NOT A DOBE! BAKA!"

"We are going no where so better start what you want to say before I change my mind and decide to go." Sasuke retorted keeping his cool intact.

At this, Naruto mumbled. " As if you had any choice."

"Now I have." He turned and was about to leave when Naruto harshly grabbed him in the wrist forcing Sasuke to him face once again.

"Okay, okay! I'll say it!"

"Don't beat around the bush."

"Don't hit on Sakura!"

Now this got Sasuke's attention and he paled a bit.

"You're loosing your color. So it's true!"

"What the hell made you think that? As expected, all of this is really comical and not worthy of my time and I'll go."

Gaining color on his cheeks, red to be specific, he stated.

"Then why are you blushing like my statement really affects you? And to tell you the truth, I actually think I AM right."

A vain twitched,"Go convince yourself, baka. I never thought that your brain cells could still manage to decrease as it already is small in number." He said in defiance giving the latter a smug look as he found the blonde grimacing openly at him.

"Is that so Uchiha-bastard? Then I pity you."

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow, befuddled and at the same time interested at the what the dobe has in mind.

Naruti took a deep breath before declaring," Look, you even portray that dumbness right now. Don't you know that your brain cells is a lot smaller in number than what I have. So…if mine is only a few, then yours is fewer!" pointing his index finger at Sasuke, he dared to mock.

"Dobe," he started obviously exasperated though he actually was a bit amused." Don't you realize that just by thinking that, you're already proving my statement earlier?"

Naruto placed his hand over his head and ruffled his hair. "KISAMA!"

"So now you're cursing though your reason is greatly questionable. I bet it's either you admit defeat to me or you're just too dumbstruck to know how stupid you are." The smirk that once again found its way on his face was gradually widening. He's his best friend after all. Then, a thought struck him…

Naruto gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, so my lecturing you about Sakura thing is gone. I'm better off 'cause we're going to endless mediocrity."

This time, he was the one who first made his back known to his companion as he started to leave.

"Naruto!" called Sasuke who was now feeling a bit nostalgic only now, he was in Naruto's shoes a while back.

"I'm off, dude! If you want to think that you've won, fine with me." I'm good enough to allow you to dream! He started his pace once again.

"Naruto, IT'S YOU!" he shouted since Naruto was already at a distance. Then the blonde heard.

"CONFUSE YOURSELF, UCHIHA!" and he was gone.

A smile graced his lips. Right now, only _him_ could get that reaction from him.

_In a blur of orange and blond, the face of Uzumaki Naruto faced him as he showed him his tongue obviously mocking him. Unfortunately or rather _fortunately_ he took a different message and leaned immediately against the other…fighting over dominance on their passionate kiss._

Sasuke woke with a start that morning.

"Damn that Naruto!" then his thoughts added…_'for invading and corrupting my dreams and for…well…pleasuring me all the time.'_

Then he smiled.

"SASUKE! YOU LAZY MUTT!" and Naruto stuck his tongue out…

**To be continued…**

A/N: (1) have you noticed that Sasuke smiled at the dream he had with Naruto .and did otherwise when he thought about his dream with Sakura in it?

So, wanna know how Sasuke finally grabbed the idea and had a change of heart? This is a two chaptered fic and wish you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon! Please R and R!

Ja! -tsuhiyo


	2. What's next? Oh NO!

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto…unless a certain someone changed his mind and decided to give it to me…

OH My GOD! I had so many typographical errors in my last chapter! I'm terribly sorry!

A/N: I'm annoyed…SO ANNOYED! OKAA-SAN! YOUR FAULT!

A/N part II: Hehe, sorry 'bout that! ;; it just happens that I'm really so…red chakra suddenly surrounds her… O-okay…breathes on with the fic! And please R&R

Corrupted

A/N: This Fic starts when Sasuke _finally realizes _IT. This chapter revolves around Sasuke's perspective. More like a filler…

Naruto placed his hand over his head and ruffled his hair. "KISAMA!"

"So now you're cursing though your reason is greatly questionable. I bet it's either you admit defeat to me or you're just too dumbstruck to know how stupid you are." The smirk that once again found its way on his face was gradually widening. He's his best friend after all. Then, a thought struck him…

Sasuke's POV

Best…friend? He's my best friend after all.

The thought almost shocked me in itself but the next thoughts I had was… how should I say this…? I was dumbstruck with my own self.

Naruto. The blonde dobe that is endlessly trying to over pass me. The stupid, crazy and utterly beautiful boy that keeps on…BEAUTIFUL?

When had that word wormed into my vocabulary without ME knowing it!

I tried to just throw my thoughts away only to be proved to be doing it in vain especially when Naruto gave out a defeated sigh. And a cute one at that…CUTE!

I didn't had much time to ponder more at the terrible matter at hand when the instigator of my dilemma had started to speak in a serious tone that I had so rarely heard from the him which, by this time, had literally shocked me out of my previous thoughts.

"Okay, so my lecturing you about Sakura thing is gone. I'm better off 'cause we're going to endless mediocrity." Was all that he had said before he turned on his back and took his leave.

I didn't know what to do. I don't even know why I believe that there was something for me to do when Naruto's just leaving. It's not as if I'll never be able to see him again. Or will I? We're ninjas after all and we never know when exactly will we have our butts stuck on our graves until where cold corpses waiting to be eaten by some animal if a medic was not around. Okay. I made up my mind. I need to say…no…I don't know what to say…well, I have to DO something. ANYTHING! Look, he's leaving!

"Naruto!" as much as this is really weird to hear, I mentally patted my shoulder. I t may be lame but at least I could make him come back. Or at least that's what I wish for.

"I'm off, dude! If you want to think that you've won, fine with me." Nope. He is NOT going to turn around. I need to say something catchy to even, somehow get him to listen for a while. Something catchy but not too open…wait, what's there to be opened anyway?

"Naruto, IT'S YOU!" and that was what I blurted and shouted out. I felt my stomach turn on flip flops like how…I hate to say this but, maybe just this once? .Just like how those little screechers say, _big time_, when they were confessing in front of me, which seemed like, at the same time, was relating their whole life during their puberty stage in front of me. At those times, I didn't really believe that the stomach was capable of those sorts of action. Even when I realized Sakura's existence, I haven't even felt anything like it. But now? Naruto…

"CONFUSE YOURSELF, UCHIHA!" and he was gone.

I found myself smiling.

Naruto proved me wrong. _Completely_ wrong.

I waited for a couple more of minutes before deciding to follow his path. I didn't want him to think that I was stalking him or anything, like those fan girls and _boys_ do.

I slept in the cottage that night.

…(A/N: Whew! I didn't know explaining through POVs, unprepared was that hard.)

Then he dreamt it. He could almost swear that he was smiling all through out his sleep.

_In a blur of orange and blond, the face of Uzumaki Naruto faced him as he showed him his tongue obviously mocking him. Unfortunately or rather fortunately he took a different message and leaned immediately against the other…fighting over dominance on their passionate kiss._

Sasuke sighed.

'I hate it. I really hate this morning.' I said to myself as I felt the corners of my lips slowly and ironically tug up into a smirk.

'Why does the sun need to shine so brightly that it woke me up when I'm already so much turned….eh? On?'

I actually had my mouth about to hang open from my smirk like idiots do as the day revealed what it has in store for me. God! I take back what I just said! I LOVE this day and I bet that this could get even lovelier if only he could…like he had in my…

This time, my mouth really was opened in pure bliss…

"SASUKE! YOU LAZY MUTT!" and Naruto stuck his tongue out.

He started to run to me with his arms…fists directly at me. A wake up call from him? I'm gladly receiving it with, literally, open arms. He was shocked as I could simply see that his movements got slower by the second. I almost chuckled. I can't blame him, really. Who wouldn't get stunned, or at least get shocked? It wasn't everyday that they get to see me smile, nonetheless, greeting them with open arms.

Triple the effect when I'm doing this to Naruto.

He finally halted and he was merely a feet away from me which, by how my mind works now, was a real 'great' distance, I scowled.

"Eh?" Naruto blurted as he stared at me with those enticing pair of azures which plainly shows the great confusion he was submerged into. "Teme!"

Hmm…I'm starting to think that maybe, the distance wasn't that bad after all. "Ohayo, Naruto." I greeted him, the smile getting back on my lips.

"Nan--? Sasuke!" Oh, yeah. The distance isn't bad. It was so much fun witnessing the sudden changes happening on his very cute face as I began to lean towards him in an unhurried and nearly torturous manner. "What's the problem? Naruto-KOI." Yep. He was all confident just a while back and now, he's backing away and getting all flustered. It was kinda funny. I have to admit.

"S—Sasuke, YOU BAKA!" and that was the last thing that he was able to say for the next few minutes since I had scooted closer that our nose were actually touching before I breathed out his name…"Na-ru-to". I felt him shiver in front of me which just made me soar to higher heights as I got more confident and I finally pressed my lips gently over his. That was the start. And I'm not planning to stop there just now.

I let him get comfortable with our new position for a while. When I felt his shoulders slack after it stiffened from the first contact, I decided that the time I gave him was long enough and I tried to coax him as I let my tongue sweep past his lower lip briefly, and I was happy from the response I got. He parted his lips slowly. I was more than thankful as I quickly went to explore the 'yet to be discovered' wonders of his mouth.

…

I didn't know that he was good at this. Five minutes had already gone by since I started this but we still have to let go. And he began his fight over dominance since four minutes ago! I mentally laughed at myself. What had I even expected from this number one surprising ninja dobe? This sweet tasting dobe? I really want to continue this but then I guess I need to admit defeat for once now that I have about, an empty air supply. I placed my hand unto his chest and pushed him slightly to let him know my necessity. Then he started to pull away _slowly_ as if he wanted to scrub every bit of pride he obtained from doing…well…doing what he did.

That's when I saw that both of us were SO, _red_. Wait, that's wrong. I saw _him_ red and, I _felt_ that I was in the same color. That was the last that I was able to think since I needed to stop thinking before my whole brain would burst from the outcomes it's about to give me. Anyway, what could I expect to receive after kissing my supposedly nemesis and to say that we did it, ahem, passionately. He was about as blank as I believe I look like. And that would be _really_ blank. Then I started to notice that some of his normal consciousness was coming back since the gleam in his cerulean eyes was bit by bit, coming back.

I took a step back…

_Oh no…_

OWARI

A/N: AHEM! I'm sorry but I believe that I am now feeling the need to make this a three chaptered fic to further explain the circumstances that they're about to come in contact. I'm really sorry for the sudden change of plans! TTTT And this is short. I've noticed. Um…How do I say this, but I'm really not good at making kissing scenes so please…um…consider?

Thanks SO MUCH to those who reviewed the first chapter!

Ja! - tsuhiyo


	3. Glad he's Corrupted

Disclaimer: Let us all ponder about this very pressing matter in our hands'

A/N: lol Gomene minna-san for being so late again. I'm trying to break this habit of mine for my upcoming fics by finishing the story first before posting it up! So, for the last (and late) chapter of corrupted, let's begin. And thank you for the readers that had read this fic who reviewed or even those that did not!

THANK YOU BLUE-GENJUTSU FOR CHECKING THIS OUT BEFORE I POST IT!...and for noticing my errors and changing it: )

SasuNaru Chapter Three: **Glad he's Corrupted**

/Oh no./

For Sasuke, this was the end and that was what he thought while looking at the stupor that engulfed the other teen named Uzumaki Naruto, slowly dissipate as if mocking him on purpose. And at that instant, Naruto's sky blue colored eyes widened in comprehension on what the heck had happened just now. He blinked, then he blinked faster, registering the other boy who had kissed him. It had started as a blur, but defined features cleared at a certain time and then the blond found himself gaping at his new discovery.

/It was Sasuke./

/_It_ was_ Sasuke_./

And it was Sasuke indeed that stood before him, gradually backing away and blanching, only proving more that he was certainly guilty and that Naruto had been right, without any mistake on the decision his mind had given him.

Which completely ruined his mind. _/Oh my God. Holy Shit. Dog Crap, I'm crazy/_ A shudder came up on Naruto's spine and he took a deep breath before speaking. If you could call it speaking at all, that is.

"Ne, S-s-Sasuke?", he began, his voice cracking and a bit husky from the intimate act they had both done.

Sasuke had not prepared for this certain situation. He hadn't thought that Naruto would just ask him right out. Straight. So the question was what to answer? He couldn't just say out loud that, 'Naruto, I just realized that I really loved you last night and that I haven't had anyone as close and as cute a friend other than you. So that's why I kissed you. Wanna do it again?' Yeah, scratch that out of his 'List of Excuses' he had formed a mere second ago, which contained just about one excuse which only, unfortunately, had been scratched out.

The new beat his heart was doing was seriously hurting his ears right now, as he got nervous for the first time in a long while, and it could only be blamed to the dobe who was asking him that cursed question that he just wished to run at. But no, the Uchihas never ran with their tails behind their legs and so, he was just...just..._just what_! Damn, he can't think of a single acceptable thing in his head, plus, add the pressure of his Naruto waiting and anticipating his answer.

He took a very shaky breath and gulped, before blurting, "Damn it!". He felt his world sink faster than ever and he mentally beat himself for the impulse that he should not have surrendered into, that was also guilty for the stupidest answer ever.

As expected, the slow blond boy needed to spend the next seconds of his life on deciphering what he had heard, all the while looking blankly at Sasuke. Sasuke, that guy who was his rival, the one that stole his first kiss, his newly discovered competitor for Sakura, the bastard who kissed him again and the teen that had just said, 'Damn it.'…Damn it…" Damn it! What the heck! Is that even an acceptable answer for you? Oh, no wonder! You only have enough voice to limit yourself to two words per sentence most of the time! But I tell you! This is not like 'most of the time'! Answer me now, bastard!"

**Sasuke POV**

Welcome me, hell. Cause I'm coming right now. "I-I mean...''

"I'm going." Naruto decided, as if all the reasons I've got hidden in my sleeve, which I am currently looking for is of no importance. Well maybe for him, but not for me.It's only yesterday that he had done this and it had opened a new door for events. And it had done the same now. Sasuke smiled.A thought wormed its way to me and I know that it'll strike him too, if he would know. And so, it's decided and as a man of short patience, I began. "It seems that you have started to get fond of running away, isn't it? It was just yesterday when you last did that." Oh, yes, this is simply right. If I can't get it my preferred way, then it's better to stay the old way than nothing.

Just as I had imagined and visualized a while ago, Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned in an about face, with his face screwed up in the most menacing way he could manage to do, since he was still a bit flushed and embarrassed at what had just happened, before he bellowed, "I am not and will never run away, baka!"

"Oh? But what you were about to do seems very the same to that. On second thought, nothing is new. It was to be expected." I will just get on his nerves and he'll forget every stupid thing I've done and things will be back to normal. I know it and I'm in my way to victory. I'm sorry hell, but I take back what I had said. I'm stalling my journey to you.

Naruto is now shaking in fury, all flushness forgotten and a step back to normality. I'm getting near to my goal, though I'll lose one as well. I sigh. It's better to have him as a friend than being nothing more but rivals. "Sasuke! Sasuke, I-I! I was not! I mean, who the hell would stay with a guy who had just kissed another guy!"

I laughed softly, at how he could do such a thing as blurting all and being so open to the person who had caused this. "But I thought, no, rather I felt that you somehow enjoyed and liked it by the way you had reacted." God, I am feeling the force that is tugging up at the edges of my lips. This is fun, but Hades would have to be on Earth, if the time I'll admit that would come.

I see him blush again, as I stand here with my hands hidden in the safety of my pockets, looking at him like he was some sort of a rare item on an auction. I know I must've looked freaky. "You-you-you knew, didn't you?", he said to me. All the redness was gone and was replaced by a whitening act. His face's color was rapidly decreasing and I was absolutely left confused. I knew? I knew what?

So I asked the most rational thing to be asking in situations like this. "Nani?"

He paled some more, and I was irked by my curiosity not being given its need.

"SAKURA!" The pink haired monster… Wait… I liked her the other day and now I'm calling her a monster? Anyway, the pink haired monster popped out of nowhere from amidst the bushes, that was to be found very near us. She would've seen it all. And I mean ALL.

Said girl made her way to the front of my cute looking Naruto, and strangely gave him a small pat on the shoulder, with a small smile gracing her features. I decided that it was a sad one. I stopped observing her when I heard the more important character in my world speak. "Why did you give up, Sakura-chan? Why did you tell him? I-"

"You're lucky, Naruto." Man, I could only watch. "I didn't tell him a thing." Then she left. It was mysterious, really. How that very short and perplexing conversation changed everything. I couldn't help but wonder...when I suddenly find the man that had been cursing and yelling at me a short while back, now in my arms, since he threw himself unto me.

"Naruto?"

"So you didn't do it to mock me." He mumbled on my shoulder. "Yeah?" I answered.

Everything changed.

-

Figures that Naruto and Sakura both liked me in the first place and had spied on each other with their own tactics, in order to stop me from liking the other back. I discovered this after Naruto had pulled his face away from the crook of my neck and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. He told me and all I did the whole time was gape. Am I that oblivious?

Nonetheless, I need to finish telling you, me and my koibito's story _since I have some more important things to do now.  
_  
Ja.

-

OWARI

A/N: Time to let me know of what all you guys' think! I'm sorry this is short but I just write this series on an impulse so'lol' Ja! Pls. R&R. I wish you enjoyed!


End file.
